ELA
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Que pasaría si tú futura hija, hiciera lo imposible por nacer? Sus madres se niegan a ver lo obvio, pero ella con sus métodos poco ortodoxos .
1. Chapter 1

-Henry… Henry…-pff igual que nuestra mami rubia- ¡HENRYYYYYYY!

Henry cae de su cama asustado, trata de enfocar, pero ve borroso, él piensa que aun esta dormido, pasa sus manos por la cara para ver si despierta, pero sigue viendo una imagen borrosa.

Una niña de unos 8 años se encuentra frente a él, con mirada seria y brazos cruzados.

-Ehhh se supone que me tienes que ayudar- la niña lo mira de forma severa muy parecido a … no es imposible, a menos que viaje en el tiempo … pero sus ojos son diferentes- se supone que eres el listo de la familia, no puedo estar mucho rato así, y no ves borroso yo soy la borrosa- o sea no esta soñando ni nada…

Cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir, ya no ve a la niña, se acomoda para volver a dormir…

-¡HENRY! Despiertas o al pirata no le quedaran manos y el hombrecito del bosque lo acompañara en su dolor…

Asustado mira para todos lados y no ve nada…

"De ley, ya me volví loco"

-Que no estás loco… soy tú hermana y necesito tú ayuda….- mientras la voz en su cabeza le explicaba que sucedía, se comenzó a vestir…

Eran las 4am cuando el celular de Regina y Emma comienza a sonar

" **Ayuda, estoy en el castillo del parque"**

" **Henry"**

Tanto una morena y rubia se levantan apresuradas, Henry su hijo estaba en peligro

-Killian, despierta Henry está en peligro- una rubia muy asustada despierta a su novio, el cual más dormido que despierto se viste y sale tras Emma.

Estaciona su auto al mismo tiempo que la alcaldesa.

-Señorita Swan, no se supone que "mi hijo" estaba su cuidado- Regina fulmina a Emma con la mirada, para variar; un poco; mientras corren 4 personas al encuentro de Henry, ellas se mantienen tirando puyas hacia la otra.

-Fue tú idea, ahora como me libraras del castigo- Henry al ver correr a sus dos madres se asusta un poco.

-No seas miedoso… que quien tiene su vida en juego soy yo- ella sabía perfectamente que si sus madres no estaban juntas, ella no podría nacer- Mentira que el manco se delineo los ojos antes de salir- giraría los ojos al no comprender que su madre saliera con un hombre más femenino que ella, pero como solo es un ser incorpóreo no podía hacerlo.

-¡HENRY!- gritan a la vez Emma y Regina

A paso veloz Regina toma a Henry y lo revisa, para ver si estaba lastimado.

-Chico, ¿qué paso? – Emma llega a su altura y comienza a interrogarlo, no dejando que el pobre se explicara.

 _-Stop!, suficiente que van a desarmar a mi hermano_

-Quien dijo eso?- Emma pregunta

Regina hace aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano, colocando a Henry a su espalda

 _-Apaga eso que puedes lastimar a alguien, aunque quizás al hombrecito del bosque que viene hacia acá con el pirata de quinta no sea una mala idea. –_ la llama de la mano de Regina se apaga, ella sorprendida mira su mano, al intentar encenderla de nuevo no puede- _sabes muy bien que hace 6 semanas no controlas tú magia como antes._

Emma saca su pistola y la voz vuelve a hablar

 _-Si la magia de Mamá no es capaz de detenerme, mami tus "juguetes" menos_

Emma y Regina estaban atónitas, sin habla, durante unos minutos ninguna hablaba

-ehhh ¿hermana, las degastes mudas?

- _Por favor que yo sea la lista de la familia… no solo que aún no procesan que serán madres de nuevo_

-Love estas bien- Killian abraza a Emma, pero apenas la toca el sale disparado contra un árbol

-Regina- Hood también sale disparado hacia el mismo árbol, cayendo sobre el pirata.

 _-Ups! Creo que me pase con el hechizo para uds… van a quedarse mudas toda la noche… Bueno en vista que no llegaremos a ningún lado nos vamos a casa._

Una nube dorada envuelve a la familia Swan – Mills llevándolos a la sala de una acogedora mansión.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry en su habitación hablaba con la voz de su hermana

-Podrías explicarme cómo es eso que eres mi hermana, y a la vez hija de mis madres…. Eso es imposible

 _-Se que a mamá no le gustara, pero te explicare como se hacen los bebes…_

-Mejor nos explicas como sucedió todo esto – Regina exige de forma educada

 _-si me pudieran ver, notarían mi enorme sonrisa, clásica tuya mamá… jajaja, pero mejor vamos al salón y necesitaran algo para beber, un wiskhy, chocolate con nata y canela; un té con vainilla y canela, con eso estaríamos bien_

Regina va a la cocina, prepara el chocolate con nata y canela, se acerca al salón, donde Henry, Emma y su hija no corpórea la esperan. Se acerca al bar sirve dos copas de whisky, alcanza una a Emma; apenas acerca su propio vaso a los labios rojos su vaso desaparece.

-Que diablo…

 _-lenguaje Miss Mills, no me gusta el whisky_

-Yo soy la que necesita un whisky

 _-Definitivo la lista de la familia seré yo… pero con lo cabezotas que son uds dos lo estoy dudando…_

Emma como saliendo de su mutismo, abre los ojos, comprendiendo lo que insinuaba la voz de "su hija", comienza a abrir y cerrar la boca

-Eso quiere decir… que… que … yo..

 _-Tan elocuente como siempre mami, pues si felicidades embarazaste a la alcaldesa…_

El silencio fue pesado, nadie hablaba, al parecer su hermano y sus madres estaban con un infarto cerebral, casi podía sentir como funcionaban sus neuronas tratando de hacer sinapsis.

 _-ohhh por mi tío Hades, se volverán a quedar mudos… - en vista que ninguno hablaba- en serio no quieren saber nada, alguna pregunta o me puedo retirar para ir a dormir, la verdad ya estoy cansada, además como me encuentro en pleno desarrollo…_

-Cuando fue? Porque no recuerdo haber estado con la señorita Swan.

 _-Esto será muy educativo sobre todo para mi hermano, Henry tendrás sesiones extras con Archie._

-Necesito un vaso de sidra, vodka o lo que sea

Unos destellos dorados hacen aparecen en su mano una taza con te vainilla y toques de canela.

-Que demo…

 _-Lenguaje miss Mills, que pena que cuando nazca no recordare esto._

-Como que no recordaras- Emma por fin parece ser capaz de realizar una oración.

 _-Eso cuando nazca yo no recordare nada, pero mantendré mi increíble personalidad al crecer. Seré tan adorable y obtusa como uds._

-Entonces porque estás aquí…?- Regina no sabia como llamarla

- _Ela_

-¿Qué?

 _-Llámenme Ela._


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Ela? ¿Por qué Ela?- Regina pregunta, pues jamás en la vida usaría ese nombre a su hija.

 _-Es el diminutivo de mi nombre… Ahora me escuchan atentamente porque esto lo contare solo una vez_

-De que hablas Ela…- Emma estaba intrigada

 _-Mamis van a escuchar el mejor cuento de la vida por parte de su hija nonata._

-Es en serio, entonces voy a ser mamá de nuevo.-en Emma nacia un amor desmedido por aquella voz

-¿Voy? Ya piensa en alejarme de mi hija miss Swan- Regina observa directamente a Emma, si de verdad estaba embarazada no permitiría que nadie la aleja de "Ela"

-Seremos mamás- Emma se levanta, abraza a Regina

-Miss Swan, no tiene permiso para abrazarme

-Regina te oyes, seremos madres, juntas, creo que puedo hacer muchas más que abrazarte- Emma observa pícaramente a Regina. Stop de cuando la Salvadora coquetea con a la Reina Malvada.

 _-Muy linda toda esta muestra de "afecto" pero o me escuchan o me voy a dormir… el hablarles me requiere mucho esfuerzo._

-Lo siento Ela… es que nunca imagine que tendría la oportunidad de criar un hijo…

 _-Mami las cosas no son como piensas…_

Un silencio doloroso estaba esta vez en el salón.

-qué quieres decir? - la peli morena necesitaba saber qué ocurriría.

 _-Uds no me criaran_

-Imposible – Dicen ambas

 _-Soy una niña del sistema._

-Jamás daría un hijo en adopción- Regina es firme al decir esto. Emma mira con aprensión- Lo siento no quise decir…

 _-Pues ambas son tan idiotas que así será, por culpa de Uds. soy una niña del sistema._

-Yo quiero verte crecer, jugar contigo- Henry hablo ya amaba a su hermana, aunque no la conociera- Seré el mejor hermano mayor.

 _-No lo dudo, pero no nos conoceremos…_

-No, no, no lo que dices no pasara, te quedaras con nosotras…-Emma no quería ese futuro para su hijo, no quería que sufriera lo que ella vivió de niña.

 _-Que lindo, pero Uds. Creen que la magia lo permitiría…. Tienen que escuchar el cuento._

-No tiene porque ocurrir.

 _-De verdad me estoy cansando, les contare todo…-Henry, Emma y Regina asienten- Hace seis semanas atrás Uds. Dos tuvieron una noche de borrachera, digan de olvidar- Regina y Emma poco y nada recuerdan de esa noche- Entre la sidra de mamá y la botellas de tequila de mami terminaron haciendo el amor en el mismo sofá donde están sentadas- ambas se levantan como si el sofá las electrocutara._

\- No me volveré a sentar ahí- Dice Henry.

 _-Ja, ja, ja, es lo mejor… De esa noche loca, se formó esta preciosura que Uds. No ven pero si escuchan yo "ELA" fruto del amor verdadero, hija de las dos más grandes brujas de todos los reinos, si yo la criatura más poderosa de todos los reinos y mundos, fui concebida en una noche de borrachera… son un ejemplo a seguir…El problema-continuo Ela- es el siguiente como no se dan cuenta que están enamoradas, mi magia es inestable, las necesito juntas, si aceptaran sus sentimientos el enlace sentimental seria suficiente, pero como son tan idiotas, necesito usar un plan B, que es la cercanía física, solo que tenemos otro pequeñísimo detalle, no me gustan sus "novios"._

Ambas bajan la mirada, tratando de hacer memoria, pero más avergonzadas por saber que ambas compartían sus camas con sus respectivos novios.

 _-También imagino que notaron que desde hace 6 semanas, sus dos "hombre", no las pueden tocar, no quiero que un hombre que tiene poco amor por la higiene personal toque a mi mamá- Emma se sonríe al ver que su hija tampoco le agrada Hood- y menos sentir que un manco oloroso, que se maquilla mejor que mi otra madre use la mano que tiene para… wacala de solo mencionar o pensarlo me da asco… que te fumas para estar con él?_

-Hey!... dile algo- Emma pide ayuda

-Dicen que los niños no mienten Miss Swan.

Ela siguió hablando, explicando lo que pasara, paso 3 horas explicando, el precio de la magia, que ellas jamás serian una familia.

-ahora que lo sabemos todo podemos cambiar el futuro- Emma estaba optimista quería a su hija con ellas, con sus madres y su hermano

-Tienes algo mas que decirnos Ela- Regina sabia que no seria tan fácil como lo planteaba Emma.

 _-Pues que de todo este cuento solo recordaran lo escencial, el resto lo olvidaran_

-Pero…

 _-Buenas Noches_


	4. Chapter 4

Regina abre sus ojos, descanso como hace décadas no lo hacía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió protegida, abrazada por su amor verdadero, de todas las veces que había dormido con Robin es la primera vez que sentía en un abrazo la protección y el amor, normalmente a pesar de dormir a su lado sentía un vacío, al parecer en esta ocasión no fue así.

"Un momento"- pensó Regina- "este no es su aroma"

Se gira para encontrar una maraña de cabellos rubios, un brazo protector sobre su vientre y las piernas enredadas.

-¡Swan!

Emma con el susto cae de la cama de nuestra reina, más dormida que despierta trata de enfocar y saber dónde está.

-Que rayos… - abre los ojos – que haces en mi habitación?

-Su habitación, es mi cama…

Ninguna recuerda bien lo que aconteció durante la madrugada, intentan en vano entender lo que sucede

-Saben tengo hambre- Ela se hace presente con su voz.

-No fue un sueño- Regina aun tenía la impresión que todo era una broma de su cerebro o un mal sueño.

-De verdad te embarace? - Se pronuncio Emma

-Si señoritas, soy real y tengo hambre

-Ela yo tome una poción para no tener hijos- la reina hablaba con su hija mientras bajaba a la cocina.

-Regina- a la morena le extraño que le dijera así, pues prefería que le dijeran mamá- cual es la magia , mas poderosa de todas, que puede romper cualquier hechizo u maldición?

-El amor verdadero, pero es imposible…

-Gracias por recordarme que soy producto de una borrachera y calentura por parte de Uds.

-Ela!-Se escandaliza la morena- somos tus madres

-uds no me aceptan, porque debo tratarlas como mis madres?

-Ela- la voz de Regina era dulce- cariño entiende esto es repentino.

-Sabes no quiero hablar con ninguna, no tengo humor para uds

Como si algo faltara, las piernas de Regina estuvieron a punto de fallar. Emma también sintió que algo la dejaba, que algo en su esencia faltaba, baja corriendo ya vestida.

-Qué ocurre?- su cara es un hermoso poema de preocupación- me siento extraña.

Lo que ambas no sospechaban es que Ela las conectaba, si ella decidía estar "alejada" de sus madres ella lo podían sentir.

-Vamos a ver a Whale- La morena estaba entrando en pánico al no sentir la presencia de su hija

-Henry!- Emma es quien lo llama- ráido vamos al hospital.

Henry baja y en menos de un minuto esta sentado en el mercedes de Regina. Mientras la morena va absorta en sus pensamientos, aun le cuesta creer que este embarazada.

"Henry"- Ela se comunica directamente en la mente de él- "no digas nada"

"ok"- piensa Henry-"esto es raro"

"evita que Regina y Emma se separen, el que ellas esten lejos me lastima, y me debilita, si no se mantienen cerca, puede que yo no llegue a nacer"

"que nuestras madres no se separen, ok lo entiendo"

"tus madres"

"nuestras"

"a mi no me esperan"

"Ela"- pero ya no la escucho mal, Henry quiere a su hermana con él, tiene la sensación que la perderá en algún momento y no lo puede permitir.

Una vez en el hospital tanto Regina como Emma, tratan de explicar la situación a Whale, cosa que no da mucho resultado todo por la elocuencia de Emma.

-Podria realizar pruebas y saber si estoy o no embarazada

Emma frunce el ceño, la rubia es ella y la morena aun no cree que Ela sea real. No pudo seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos ya que el universo se empeña en complicar las cosas, al ser un pueblo chico, las noticias vuelan, ya casi todos sabían que la Salvadora y que la Reina estaban en el hospital.

Robin como todo caballero se entero de esto y fue al hospital a ver como se encontraba su "novia", cuando pregunta a la recepcionista por Regina, esta le indica en la sala que se encontraba y escucha tras la puerta, aunque solo retuvo las palabras "embarazo" y "Regina". Al relacionar que el hijo que espera la morena es de él abre la puerta de forma abrupta y corre para abrazar a Regina.

-Seremos padres!- grita el hombrecito del bosque, pero al tratar de acercarse a la morena una fuerza lo lanza lejos.

-Robin!- grita la morena

-Ouch... estoy bien, mi hijo como esta?

-Tu hijo?- pregunta Emma

-Mi hijo seré padre nuevo

-ES MI HIJA!- grita Emma

-Qué?

-Robin luego te explico. - la morena estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Como que hijo de Emma?, ¿Regina que está pasando?

-Saben yo pensaba estar todo el día descansado, pero este hombrecito con su mala vibra me perturba- Ela se hacía presente nuevamente.- Frankenstein podría tomar las pruebas a Regina y confirmar que estoy en su vientre, para que me lleven a comer algo

Robin y Whale miraban a todos lados, buscando de donde venia la misteriosa voz

-Por el tío Odin- Ela al parecer no tiene paciencia, envuelve a Whale, Regina y Emma en una nube color oro y los transporta a una sala donde se encontraba un ecógrafo, la morena se encontraba con la blusa levantada lista para ser revisada- Doctor por favor, que tengo hambre

Whale que no podía salir del asombro, cuando por fin reacciona

-Regina, sentirás un poco de frío por el gel.- ya mas repuesto- No puedo decir que esto es lo más extraño, que he realizado, ¿de quien es la voz?

-Mi hija, se llama Ela- Es la rubia quien habla, ya no duda, ella quiere a su hija, la quiere con ella, pero no esta tan segura de lo que siente por la morena.

-Su hija?, pero uds…

-Se pueden enfocar en el examen- la morena ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia.

Whale mueve algo y se comienza a escuchar latidos, muy rápidos.

Se escapan lagrimas desde los ojos de la morena, en su vientre si había vida, si estaba embarazada, Ela es real, tanto como Henry, seria madre, tendría a su hija con ella… ella… su memoria, algo le dice que esta mal, que algo falta.

-Felicidades tiene 6 semanas…

-Gracias doctor…-Ela es quien se pronuncia- Ahora a comer! Hamburguesas don de la abuelita…

Tuve una operación y los calmantes posteriores me tienen algo ida, así que disculpen si la continuidad de esta historia está un tanto enredada, con el paso de los días espero ir mejorando.


	5. Capítulo 5

-Después de todo…parece que no salió tan mal- la pelirubia trataba de aligerar la tensión en el dormitorio de la morena.

Regina por su lado observaba como su rubia seguía vistiendo como una adolescente incluso para dormir.

-Pues yo no se si reír o llorar

Flash Back

La rubia y la moren trataban de llegar a un acuerdo con su temperamental hija nonata

-Que no!!- Ela no podía, ni quería, levantar él hechizo de protección de que tenía para sus madres, de hecho había hecho una sutil modificación, para que además no se pudieran separar mucho tiempo una de la otra- Si van a hablar con "sus novios" y los abuelos tendrán que estar todos juntos.

-Ela tanto Emma y yo les debemos explicaciones a Hood y al Manco por separado…

-No miss Mills

-serán solo unos minutos- la rubia también intentaba llegar a un acuerdo

-No, nones, nopiti. Solo se desbloqueara una parte del hechizo desde 16 a 20 horas de hoy, eso quiere decir que podrán acercarse ambos idiotas a uds sin salir expulsados por la ventana, pero si alguno se pasa de listo, no se que pasara, pues mi magia aun es inestable…- Lo último lo dice con tono de fingida inocencia

-Mamá, Ma creo que mejor toman eso… Ela es tan testaruda como uds.- Henry por su lado no pensaba perder él espectáculo que Tendría lugar dentro de un rato

-ahh y llamen a los empalagosos abuelos- Ella quería terminar pronto con todo- Quiero ver la cara de Snow

Emma trago saliva, había olvidado él detalle de avisar a sus "padres", que serian abuelos de nuevo.

-Ela, cariño, por favor, debemos hablar a solas yo con Robin y Emma con él manco

-Que parte de que no se pueden separar no entienden… a ver les explico de nuevo, si uds se separan yo no naceré, por esto modifique él hechizo que realice primero, donde además nadie ajeno a mi sangre las puede tocar uds no se podrán separar mas de unos metros – La cara de Emma y Retina no tenia explicación, se comenzaron a imaginar una rutina juntas- Así que tendrán que hablar juntas – destellos dorados aparecen cerca de Retina y en las manos ve un pote con frutas, la morena entorna los ojos- que tengo hambre, la verdad las hamburguesas de la abuelita son exquisitas, pero no me quitan él hambre

-Terminare rodando de aquí al final del embarazo

-puede ser, pero como yo tengo hambre, será mejor que comas para poder dormir un rato antes de que lleguen sus "amores verdaderos"…

-Es tan irónica como tú- señala la rubia.

La morena solo se encoge de hombros, mientras comienza a comer.

"Esto esta delicioso" , es Ela quien dice esto en la mente de la morena.

"podemos hablar así también, siendo solo las dos", la morena responde

"si, y esto agota menos que cuando hago que todos me escuchen"

"toda magia tiene un precio y para ti hija debe ser mucho, además eres muy pequeña"

"pero si no lo hago uds se mantendrían lejos y seria peor para mi"

"lo entiendo, pero debes descansar, no quiero otro susto"

"wow miss Mills, tiene su lado tierno"

"Eres mi hija"

"Aunque no soy de quien esperabas"

"un detalle, por lo menos ya tengo experiencia en compartir un hijo con Miss Swan"

"… sabes puede que la fruta me activo un poco, rayos no podre dormir"

"te puedo cantar…"

La rubia miraba absorta como la morena disfrutaba de cada uno de los trozos de fruta, siempre tan elegante, tan refinada, siempre una Reina. Vio como esta deja él pote sobre una mesita se coloca las manos en él vientre y comienza a cantar…

There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world

Can be turned away

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you

La voz de la morena es hermosa y le esta cantando a Ela, a la hija de ambas, ella quisiera estar a su lado y también acariciar ese vientre, besarlo decir a Ela cuanto la ama, que es esperada, que no solo es la consecuencia de una noche de borrachera, que siempre tendrá a su madre rubia al lado

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

Lentamente la rubia se sienta al lado de la morena, esta la mira extrañada, Emma con la mirada pide permiso para tocar él vientre de la morena, mientras esta sigue cantando no quiere interrumpir.

La morena al ver que su rubia duda, le toma la mano y la coloca sobre su vientre.

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours

Ela no puede creer que estén así, sus dos madres juntas tratando de hacerla dormir.

La morena y la rubia terminan cantando

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

Regina apoya su cabeza en él hombro de Emma, cayendo rendida ante Morfeo, la rubia no tarda mucho en unirse a ella.

Ninguna nota que desde la puerta del Salón estaba Henry con teléfono en mano grabando todo y finalmente tomando una fotografía donde Emma tiene uno de sus brazos en los hombros de la morena mientras esta duerme apoyada en ella y que cada una tiene una mano en él vientre de Regina con los dedos entrelazados.

/NA: aun no termina él fb, él próximo capitulo la reunión con los padres de Emma y los dos idiotas


	6. Chapter 6

Henry se acerca a sus madres para despertarlas, faltan solo 5 minutos para las 16 horas, sus abuelos, Hood y Hook están por llegar…

"Henry que vas a hacer"- Ela solo le habla directo a su cabeza.

"Despertarlas..."

"Has oído que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, deja que las encuentren así, será caótica mente hermoso"

"la abuela se desmayara"- Henry intenta ser sensato, pero contra Ela no puede, sabe que terminara haciendo lo que ella dice

"Él abuelo la afirmara, además niega que seria genial ver sus reacc…."

Ela no termina la palabra pues el timbre anuncia que ha llegado los invitados.

Henry abre la puerta siente curiosidad por lo que pasara y además culpa pues sabe que su abuela se desmayara.

-Henry, hola… - saluda Snow, besa una de sus mejillas

-Abuela- él chico la abraza y sus sentimiento de culpa crecen, pero aun así decide no decir nada- abuelo, Hood y Hook, adelante

-Eh, chico que tal? Y Emma? – El manco delineado es quien habla

-En él salón, los esperan

Todos se dirigen al salón, Henry por las dudas da un paso al frente para que Snow no caiga sobre él. Sentía su corazón en la garganta, sabía que sus madres mínimo lo despellejarian, pero valía la pena él riesgo.

Cuatros bocas se abren casi al mismo momento, miradas de confusión, luego de asombro y en dos de los espectadores de ira. El hombrecito de los bosques iba a hablar cuando se escucha un golpe seco...

-Jajajajajajajaja te dije que seria épico, jajajajajajajajajajaja – Ela no aguanta la risa

Por las carcajadas de su hija la morena y la rubia despiertan, con sus rostros muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración de la otra, olvidando el resto del mundo, solo eran ellas… la rubia mira los labios de la morena traga saliva

-Emma!!!!!- grita Hook

-Hook!!!- grita una Emma sorprendida

-Regina!!!- grita Robín

-Robín!!!- la morena también grita

-Ela!!!! – grita la pequeña nonata- mambo ¡!!!! Tatarata tata ….wuajajajajajaja

Todo es confusión mientras Ela sigue riendo, Henry se une a ella contagiado por lo cómico que es todo.

-Se puede saber que hacen en mi casa- Regina, es la primera en recuperar la compostura- por dios que alguien levante a Snow del piso

Solo en ese momento David recoge a su esposa del suelo y la coloca en uno de los sofás, destellos dorados aparecen en la mesa

-David solo es agua con un poco de azúcar, Mary lo necesitara- Ela es quien a pesar de estar divertida con la situación habla para ayudar a sus abuelos

-Quien es?- pregunta David

-Abuelo es Ela, mi hermana- Henry no quita la mirada de su abuelo pues cree que al igual que ellos en su momento las neuronas les dejaron de funcionar.

-jajajaja David no creerás lo que soñe- Snow por fin despierta, David la observa algo preocupado- jajajajaja… soñé que jajajajaja, Regina y Emma estaban dormidas juntas y que cuando despertaban nuestra Emma estaba a punto de besar a Regina jajajajaja

-No fue un sueño- dice Robín visiblemente enojado, quería estrangular a la rubia, como ella se atrevía a dormir junto a su "novia" y para peor tratar de besarla

-Creo que debemos hablar- para sorpresa de Regina es Emma quien decide iniciar la conversación- Henry puedes ir a tú cuarto por favor

-Ela es menor que yo y estará presente, merezco estar aquí- él no estaba seguro que ese argumento funcionara pero debía intentarlo

-Pues mi hermano esta usando por fin las neuronas- Ela a su modo presta apoyo

-Ela no creo que sea correcto que Henry este acá- los 4 invitados miran como Emma habla a "nadie"? – esto no sera agradable para algunos

-Pero…- intenta protestar Henry

-Si él se va, él manco y él duende extra desarrollado salen volando por la ventana

-Emma- Regina es quien habla- no le ganaremos a Ela, deja que Henry se quede- mira a los invitados- se darán cuenta que tendremos dos niños presente y que se deben comportar, si no se controlan no me negare a que Ela los transforme en gnomos de jardin

-En serio puedo- la voz de Ela era de plena alegría, pero la mirada que dio Regina daba a entender que solo era un decir- bueno quería confirmar…

-ok esta bien- ahora si gustan se sientan

Henry se sentó entre sus madres, tratando de obviar que es ese sillón habían concebido a Ela. Snow en un sofá y en él apoya brazos de este David a su lado, este ultimo sospechaba que la conversación seria mas que incomoda y sorprendente. Hook y Hood frente a nuestras protagonistas.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos les diré…-Emma toma aire- Reginayyotendremosunbebe

-Cariño no entendi- David es quien se pronuncia

Emma vuelve a tomar aire y dice de forma mas calmada

-Regina y yo tendremos un bebé

-Eso es imposible , uds, uds son dos mujeres- dice Snow

-Con magia – acota Regina

Snow calla esta procesando la información

-Eso quiere decir que tú y Regina se pusieron de acuerdo para crear un bebé con magia- Robin es quien habla, tratando de buscar él lado amable a la situacion

-En serio Regina? Y a este bruto te pensabas unir- Ela de nuevo opinando- les resumo para que dos mujeres puedan crear vida, ambas deben tener magia, una ser él receptor de esto, además ser amores verdaderos o almas gemelas como quieran llamarle y sobre todo tener sexo duro contra él muro

-ELA!!!!- ambas reprenden a su hija

-pero si no estoy mintiendo, de hecho yo no se como dejan que se sienten en los sofás si en este salón uds se dieron y no consejos, creo que ningún mueble se salvo

Los 4 invitados se paran de inmediato de los sofá mirándolos con asco

-Wuajajajajaj

-jajajajajjajaja

Henry y Ela se reían de la situación

-Ela por favor dejanos hablar- Emma también se quería reír pero por las caras de sus padres y novios lo evitaba pues en cualquier momento alguno de ellos les saltaría al cuello.

-Esta bien jajajajaj, lo siento jajajaja , me callare- era algo que seriamente dudaban sus madres

-Hace seis semanas- Emma vuelve a retomar la conversación- Regina y yo , nos emborrachamos y creamos a Ela

Él escuchar eso de la boca de su novia lo hizo real, Emma lo había traicionado y justamente con la Reina Malvada , a quien ella debería odiar con su vida, quien le quito la opción de crecer en familia, le quito a su hijo, la ha intentado matar mas veces de las que puede recordar.

-Mancillaste a mi hija!!!- David con los puños en mano se acerca a Regina, dispuesto a enfrentarla

-Momentito abuelo, siendo él hecho de que la que esta embarazada es mi madre la que mancilló a alguien fue Emma

Regina y Ela son sorprendidas por la reacción de Henry, este al ver lo que su abuelo quizás pensaba hacer se coloca frente a la morena protegiéndola

-Te aprovechaste de Regina- es Robín quien ahora se acerca de forma peligrosa a Emma

-Creo que Miss Mills no opuso mucha resistencia – Ela y sus comentarios (NA la verdad amo escribir sobre Ela XD)

Robín se acerca toma las manos de Regina, quien se sorprende por esta actitud; Ela por su parte esta juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene para no lanzarlo lejos

-He Regina, mirame- Robín acaricia él rostro de la morena- esto tiene solución…no es grave… yo te amo, podemos hablar con Whale y en un futuro tener nuestros propios hijos

-Que estas intentando decir Robin- la morena entendió perfectamente lo que su novio le estaba proponiendo

-Que esto- coloca las manos sobre él vientre de la morena- se puede corregir.

La morena estaba en shock no podía creer que él duende supuesto amor verdadero le dijera que abortara a Ela, en que cabeza caía la opción de lastimar a un bebé, a un niño que no se puede defender (aunque Ela se sabia que era cualquier cosa menos indefensa). La rubia que estaba a su lado miraba con todo él odio que era capaz de sentir a Robin

-Love, Robín tiene razón, podemos hablar con Whale y en unas horas esto estará arreglado

-Uds dicen que mis madres aborten a Ela?- Henry es él único que nombra los hechos, su cara de espanto y de rabia asusta a los presenten

-Si- es la respuesta de ambos

-LARGO DE MI CASA AHORA!!!!- Es la morena quien grita- Quienes diablos se creen uds para tomar decisiones sobre mi???

-Soy tu amor verdadero-Robin intenta acercarse- él polvo de hadas lo confirmo.

-Pues Tink se jalo él polvo- la morena había perdido la paciencia, él que insinuaran en lastimar a su hija le era inconcebible- si mi "amor verdadero" me pide lastimar a una bebe inocente pues se puede joder… Te quiero fuera de aquí AHORA!!! Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí

Robín al tratar de acercarse a la morena esta con magia lo golpea contra la pared y presiona su cuello

-Escucha pedazo de idiota, te dije que te largaras, no te quiero volver a ver, si respiras incluso cerca mio o de mi familia no dudare en arrancarte él corazón

-Miss Mills, si no lo suelta se terminara orinando en los pantalones- la nube dorada de Ella, se lleva a Robín lejos de la mansión, esta gratamente sorprendida por la reacción de su madre morena.

Por otro lado Emma miraba orgullosa a Regina como defendía a su familia y anhelaba poder ser considerada en tan pequeño grupo.

-Love no te tienes que hacer responsable de la bastarda que espera la Reina Malvada

"Bastarda" él muy afeminado acababa de llamar bastarda a su hija, Emma sin pensarlo mucho toma por la solapa de la chaqueta a Hook y lo arroja por la ventana dejando a este en él jardín delantero.

-Te vuelves a acercar a mi mujer, mis hijos o a mi no te juro que te mato

Tanto Snow como David miraban todo lo acontecido, Snow hace mucho tiempo notaba las miradas de su hija hacia Regina y viceversa, pero siempre se negó a pensar que su madrastra podría tener una relación con su hija

-Bueno y uds entonces son novias?- David quien aun no aceptaba de todo él hecho que su hija y su ex nemesis estuvieran juntas era cauto no quería terminar volando por la ventana o quizás siendo un gnomo

-La verdad es que no somos novias- la morena es quien habla, aunque aun tiene las palabras de Emma en su mente "mi mujer"- es algo complicado

-por él momento viviremos juntas- Emma es quien prefiere aclarar eso rapido- que? Ella dijo que no nos podíamos separar mas que unos metros y nosotras no somos precisamente vecinas

-No me mudare con tus padres

-Yo pensaba quedarme acá

-Chicas por favor me podrían explicar toda la historia desde él principio-Snow trata de comprender este enredo

Así estuvieron hablando horas explicando todo lo que sabían Ela estuvo increíblemente callada, aun le sorprendía las reacciones de sus madres, daba a entender que la querían, entonces porque término siendo una niña del sistema.

Cuando Snow y David se fueron mas confusos de lo que llegaron Ela decide hablar con sus madres

-Gracias

-Porque hija?- su madre rubia es quien le habla

-Por defenderme- la voz de la pequeña es suave, lejos estaba la ironía o él sarcasmo

-Siempre lo haremos- la morena acariciando su vientre le contesta- eres nuestra pequeña y siempre te protegeremos

-Cuando nazca me enseñaran a lanzar gente por la ventana- Ela trataba de aligerar él ambiente

-Yo me apuntó - dice Henry

-jajaja lo veremos en su momento, ahora recojamos las cosas acá y vamos a cenar donde la abuelita

-Siiii quiero una hamburguesa

-Nada de eso señorita, la cena sera saludable yo cocinare acá

-pero, pero…

-Imagino queras probar mi lasaña

Sin decir más una nube dorada repara la ventana y transporta a Regina a la cocina.

 **/ gracias por los comentarios, y saben si creo que tienen razón sin review no habrán nuevos capítulos XD** **Los errores de redacción los tendré siempre ya que escribo y publico no reviso XD** **Ahhh y las cosas no serán tan fáciles, Hood y Hook no se conformaran con perder así tan fácil a sus chicas.**

Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Regina observaba como la rubia dormía a su lado, sin colocarse de acuerdo y sin hablarlo la rubia se había instalado en el dormitorio, podría quizás usar una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero Ela hizo aparecer la ropa de la rubia en él closet de Regina, dando un espacio a cada una; la morena sabia que su hija era mas obstinada que ellas; así que ni siquiera discutió esta nueva decisión que Ela tomo.

"Desvelada?"- Ela quiere conocer mas a la morena, él que la defendiera tanto y se negara a interrumpir él embarazo le llamo la atención, si de verdad la querían por que termino viviendo durante un tiempo en distintos hogares de acogida.

Nuestra pequeña deslenguada tiene nociones del futuro, pero no conoce la historia completa, quizás podría cambiar algo, pero tampoco no desea conocer a quien aprendió a llamar mamá.

"Solo un poco, creo que las 3 porciones de lasaña me cayeron pesadas" -la morena disfrutaba de las charlas con su hija-"de verdad me llevaran rondando al hospital él día de tú nacimiento"

"pero podrías hacer ejercicios, yo tengo un hambre voraz"

"Me complica él que te pueda lastimar, al hacer una rutina para quemar las calorías y energía serían varias horas en él gimnasio"

"Podrias decirle a Emma que te ayude…"- Ela sabia perfectamente que la rubia no se negaría

"Quizas, mañana le planteare la idea de entrenar juntas"

"Yo me refería ahora, con todo lo que comiste se te ira a las caderas"

"No la voy a despertar ahora para realizar alguna rutina que nos tomaría 2 horas"

"Miss Mills con una hora quedarían ambas en perfecta condiciones y eliminarían la opción de comenzar a trepar las paredes"

"a que te refieres con "trepar paredes""

"Y la rubia es la que duerme"

"Ela" – la reprende suavemente la morena

"Hace mas de un mes no tienes sexo y que mejor ejercicio, es incluso mejor que la natación"

"Ella!!!"- la morena se sonroja de solo pensar estar entre las piernas de la rubia

"Que no vengas con falsa indignación, recuerda que siento lo que ambas"

Con esa confesión Regina menos tendría sexo con Emma

"Pero cuando me voy a dormir pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, menos separarse XD"

"Hablando de eso porque no duermes?"

"Porque noto que estas inquieta y la única forma que te Calmes es despertando a la suculenta rubia que tienes al lado, prometo desaparecer hasta terminen, no quiero iniciar mi infancia con terapias con algún psiquiatra"

"Ela por favor, sabes que aun es pronto para algo así"

"Ahora es pronto, después que que se dieron macizo contra el suelo, no pongas esa cara de escandalo que si bien no las vi, por algo me crearon, un simple polvo no hubiera reunido la cantidad de magia suficiente para que esta preciosura se creara, tuvo que ser fenomenal… una pena que uds no lo recuerden…"

Regina estaba sin palabras, su deslenguada hija tenia razón, además de ser almas gemelas, la noche que Ela fue concebida tuvo que ser fenomenal

"Pensar que antes usabas esos escotes que dejaban poco a la imaginación y ahora te escandalizas por algo tan simple" – Ela se divertía colocando a su madre sobre las cuerdas, quería probar su paciencia

"Ela como Reina Malvada hice cosas que no fueron buenas y respecto a mi ropa era lo que se usaba"

"A otra inocente con esa excusa, Miss Mills en sus tiempos de Reina ud no se privo de nada, creo que sus gustos siempre fueron mas que variados"

"Ela!!! Por favor me siento incomoda tocando estos temas con mi hija"

"piensa que al nacer no recordaré nada"

"Como sabes de los vestidos"

"Puedo ver algunos recuerdo y además me di una vuelta por la cripta…"

"como te alejaste tanto?"

"Soy poderosa, todo lo que cualquiera quisiera, solo que por ahora dependo de uds dos"

"Y él precio de tú poder?"

"No es momento de hablarlo, buenas noches Miss Mills y piense lo que le he dicho, calme su ímpetud con la rubia que tiene al lado"- Ela se despide dejando a la morena con la palabra en la mente.

La morena sin poder dormir se levanta, va por su reproductor de música para tratar de conciliar él sueño, se acuesta a su lado de la cama y cierra los ojos.

Por su lado la rubia estaba soñando, la morena bailaba sensualmente, la besaba de forma voraz, marcaba su cuerpo con uñas y dientes, no habían palabras de amor, ni promesas que ninguna podría cumplir, solo era sexo, pero las sensaciones provocadas la llevaron a gemir bajito.

La morena no escucho él gemido de Emma pues logro conciliar él sueño, tampoco se percato cuando la rubia se pega a su espalda con los pezones totalmente erectos, la rubia rodea la cintura de la morena con su brazo, su nariz se pega en la nuca de la morena sintiendo él aroma a manzana que la enloquecía.

Sin percatarse de lo que sucede la rubia comienza a besar, lamer y morder él cuello de la morena, sus manos viajan a los senos de esta, masajeándolos, dejando los pezones mas duro que diamantes, la morena por su lado se deja llevar por las sensaciones que provocan "sus sueños", mas en estado de inconsencia que lucida, la morena se gira y atrapa los labios de la rubia, ambas en sus sueños se besan, recorren sus cuerpos se reconocen, se encuentran nuevamente.

Por falta de aire se separan, la rubia es la primera en abrir los ojos, mira las facciones de Regina, las quiere aprender de memoria, no las quiere olvidar, quiere volver a besar los labios de la morena, tiene miedo que cuando la morena abra sus ojos la expulse de la habitación. Comienza a temblar cuando ve que unís ojos color chocolate la observan, dividida entre él deseo y él pavor.

-Esto es un sueño cierto?

-Sera él mejor sueño, que hemos tenido- responde la rubia

Se funden en un beso que es el inicio de una noche desenfrenada

/por falta de comentarios no escribiré nada subido de tono… así que usen su imaginación para saber que sucedió XD


	8. Chapter 8

"no, no, no, soy demasiado pequeña para que me traumen… yo y mis palabras… nota aprender a quedarme callada…"

Ela lleva su presencia lejos de la escena que acaba de presenciar, sus dos madres, una abrazada a la otra desnudas, cabello revuelto y con rostros que dicen que estuvieron follando toda la noche…

"En las novelas y peliculas por lo general después quedan con rostro angelical… rayos…Henry!!!"

El pequeño al despertar fue a la cocina pensando que su madre morena estaría preparando él desayuno, o ya lo tendría listo, pero no fue así, estaba llegando a la habitación de Regina

-Henry!!!!- Ela va a detener a su hermano, con un traumado al día es suficiente- Si entras estarás en terapia hasta que tengas nietos

-Ahh, pero tengo hambre… mamá nunca despierta tan tarde

-preparare tu mismo él desayuno

-no quiero solo comer cereales con leche

-mas encima mamón!!! Preparate algo de comer, deja que ambas descansen

-ambas??? Pasaron la noche durmiendo juntas?

-Así, como dormir, lo dudo, creo que solo se quedaron dormidas hace un rato

-pero tengo hambre

-sos un mamon- a pesar de que Henry la estaba exasperando, lo envuelve en una nube dorada, dejándolo en la cocina, sobre la encimera había un desayuno digno para 4 personas- aquí tienes y come, pero deja las tranquilas

Mientras Henry comía, Ela pensaba en los sucesos… sus madres parecían querer las, no se negaban mucho a estar juntas, la defendieron antes los idiotas de sus ex novios y para mejor ella sentía que su magia estaba más estable.

-Rayos ahora yo tengo hambre

-Pues anda y despiertalas

-Ya me traume al despertar, dos veces no…

-Que viste?

-Algo que ningún hijo debería presenciar

-MAMÁ!!!!!!! – él grito de Henry se escucho hasta en Granny's

"porque no lo pensé antes" se reprende Ela

Corriendo como almas que lleva él diablo aparecen Emma y Regina, aunque con él susto olvidaron que estaban desnudas, solo antes de llegar a la cocina Ela las envuelve en una nube dorada y las viste

-Que yo me tenga que preocupar que no traumen a mi hermano- Ela no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para colocar incomodas a ambas.

-Que sucede? Por que él grito? – Emma mas dormida que despierta es quien habla

-Ela, tiene hambre y no me dejo ir al dormitorio de mamá a despertarlas

-Gracias- Regina es quien lo agradece pues recuerda perfectamente la postura en la cual se encontraba con la rubia

-Nada de gracias, aparte de traumada me tienes con hambre

-Fue tú idea- responde la morena

-No sabia que podías ser tan obediente

-No es lo que piensas… solo, solo

-Solo que? – Ela coloca en las mentes de ambas como ella las encontró- alguna explicación??

Emma ya se estaba volviendo colorina de lo avergonzada que estaba. Regina por su lado se estaba prometiendo a si misma a no hacer nada más en su vida

-Tranquilas que solo vi eso, él resto yo me encontraba durmiendo…

 **/capítulo cortito, solo para que no me olviden… Sorry he estado colocándome al día con mis clases ya que estuve meses sin asistir.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ela 9

Hook y Hood se encuentran de cabeza, fuertes sacudidas les bate el cerebro

-¿Dónde están?!- Ela esta furiosa no entiende como lograron separarla de sus madres, lo único que tiene claro es que donde estén, deben estar juntas pues su hechizo no les permite alejarse.

-No lo sabemos- gimotea Robin- Cora y Rumple se las llevaron.

-Nos dijeron que después que nacieras podríamos volver con ellas.

-Par de idiotas y uds les creyeron

En una nube color azul, aparece Hades.

-Mi dulce y tierna bombón, no puedes seguir separada tu fuerza esta por agotarse

-Este par de idiotas hizo un trato con Rumple y Cora, para separarme de ellas- Ela ve sus opciones pero sus fuerzas cada vez son menos, si ella llega a desaparecer, también se romperá todo lo que ha hecho.

-Ehhhh, que pasaría si se acaba la fuerza de Ela- Henry no oculta el pánico al intuir la respuesta

-Pues me muero! Sin haber nacido… pero les juro par de idiotas que me convertiré en ser de luz y los electrocutare cada día de sus miserables vida.

-Ela! – Hades es quien levanta la voz- guarda fuerzas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Henry lo mira asombrado

-Soy tú tio Hades…

-Tio?

-No tenemos tiempos de explicar la historia familiar, tenemos que encontrarlas…- la voz de nuestra pequeña Ela cada vez es más débil.

-Que impaciente Ela, la paciencia es la reina de las virtudes.

-Dime eso cuando estés a pasos de la muerte.

El dios del inframundo mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, realiza un movimiento de manos y apunta hacia Henry quien cae presionando su pecho.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Ela ya casi no tienes fuerzas

-Pues que más!, Salvarte mi dulce caramelo agrio.

-Pero Henry?

-Está bien, solo se está adecuando a que tu esencia este en su corazón.

-Pero tío, sabes que no cualquiera puede llevar mi esencia solo ellas…

-El corazón del verdadero creyente nos dará más tiempos, ahora nos vamos

Antes de desaparecer, Hades transforma a manco y al gnomo de jardín en estatuas. Traslada a Henry a su habitación en la mansión, inducido en una maldición del sueño.

En la profundidad del bosque, se está realizando una peculiar subasta

 _-¡Queridos Compradores!, tal parece que todos se encuentran expectantes por nuestra última mercancía-_ la mayoría de los presentes sonríe de manera maléfica- _¡Pues imagino que más de uno quiere su revancha contra la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora! ¡Si señores, ambas en el mismo paquete! ¡Ahora escuchen la mejor parte es que la Reina está embarazada!_

La mayoría de los presentes tiene un odio desmesurado contra la Reina, no digamos que no se lo ganó a pulso….

-Ema, no siento a Ela- Regina toca su vientre, mientras observa a la Salvadora quien esta con un ojo hinchado por la paliza que le propinaron

-Yo tampoco la siento- traga saliva- estará?...

-No digas tonterías, nuestra hija es fuerte… debe estar dormida, eso es… esta dormida- Regina se siente impotente ya que en la pelea lograron colocarle un collar que inhibe sus poderes.

La jaula donde se encuentran es arrastrada al centro de un claro, Regina intenta ver quiénes son los compradores, pero están todos ocultos en las sombras de los árboles.

 _-Comenzamos! El mejor postor se las lleva…_

-Lamento interrumpir, la verdad es que no… pero las señoras se van conmigo. - Hades sonríe de lado, pues sabe que ninguno de los presentes tiene oportunidad contra él

-No creo que sea así "querido"-Cora hace gala de su presencia.

-Nefertiti… te ves… como decirlo… demacrada – pensado _"Ela trata de conectar con tus madres yo me encargo de estos idiotas"._ – ¿Qué sucedió la soltería no te sienta bien?

Con un movimiento de manos, la figura de Cora desaparece, Nefertiti con toda su belleza aparece frente a los presentes. Rumple al ver esto, se esfuma pues sabe que no es rival para los dioses.

-No existe peor infierno que una mujer celosa- sisea Hades

-Aún no te aburres de tú nuevo juguete…

-Hablas de mi esposa, la nueva diosa.

Mientras ambos dioses se dicen puyas, nuestra querida Ela intenta conectar con sus madres, pero no puede. Tampoco quiere usar mucho de su poder pues consume energía de su hermano.

" _Que estoy haciendo mal"- Ela está desesperada pues sus fuerzas se agotan y podría matar a Henry si sigue así._

Los ojos de Emma se cierran, siente que cada musculo grita de dolor, intenta mantenerse despierta, debe proteger a Regina y a Ela, necesita volver a sentirla… Necesita a toda su familia cerca Henry, Ela y sobre todo a Regina, no sabe como ni cuando pero la morena es su hogar, su meta, con ella su corazón se acelera, cada caricia es algo magnifico, cada beso le hace desear otro, con cada mirada intenta decir cuanto la ama, pero el miedo es más poderoso.

Su respiración se esta haciendo más lenta…

-¡Emma!, ¡anda, no cierres los ojos!, te necesitamos, no me puedes dejar sola con 2 hijos- la morena esta entrando a desesperarse, sospecha que por culpa de los golpes debe tener mínimo un par de costillas rotas y hemorragia interna- ¡Vamos Swan! No puedes huir de nuevo, no ahora…

-Cuida de los niños, Regi- la voz de Emma es un susurro agónico- Te amo

-Emma, no, no me dejes, Emma por favor reacciona- acerca sus labios a la boca de Emma- también te amo- suelta una lagrima

 _-"Por fin!, que dramáticas son Uds. y cursis, nada que envidiar a los idiotas sra Mills_

-Ela?-Regina con lágrimas en los ojos pregunta.

 _-La misma de siempre… Señorita Swan hasta cuándo va a fingir que sigue moribunda para estar en las piernas de mi mamá_

Regina baja su mirada a Emma ya no tenía marca de golpes, Regina toca su cuello ya no tiene el collar.

 _-Mejor nos vamos, porque mi tío dejara un bosque de esculturas…_

 **Disculpen la demora y lo enredado, pero este fic partió con una dosis extra de "drogas" jajajaja… así que poco a poco entrara en riel.**


	10. Chapter 10

Henry despierta sobresaltado, ve que esta en su habitación, como llego hasta su cama no lo sabe, un sentimiento de angustia se apodera de él. ¿Dónde esta su hermana, sus madres?

"Ela!!! , Ela!!! Contestas por dios sin santo!!! ¿Dónde están?"

Corre escaleras abajo, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una Emma y Regina con cara de asombro.

-Están bien, están bien…- lo dice en un susurro interminable abrazando a ambas.

-Chico, si lo Estamos Emma habla pues Regina llena la cara de Henry con besos.

-Vamos al salón, tengo cosas que hacer – Ela esta furiosa quiere que él gnomo de jardin y él pirata afeminado paguen por lo que casi hacen.

La fuerza de nuestra pequeña mal hablada ahora es aún mas poderosa que antes, la conexión entre sus madres ha logrado que él uso de la magia no sea agotadora

-Si no fuera por sus pésimos gustos en hombres nada de esto habria pasado...- la voz no baja de intensidad- para de idiotas que se creen con meterse con mi familia y conmigo – en una nube dorada hacer aparecer las estatuas de los galanes de quinta.

-Ela que has hecho?- Regina es quien habla, nota en su hija el mismo tono que ella usaba cuando fue la Reina Malvada

-Que he hecho yo? Aun nada ahora los hare polvo...

-No!!!!- grita Regina, no porque le interese él bienestar de ellos, pero no quiere que su pequeña sucumba ante la oscuridad

Todo queda en nada pues una nube negra y una verde, aparecen en el salón y de ellas aparecen Hades y su esposa Zelena.

-Mi pequeña sabandija, no lo hagas- Hades prefiere ese honor para él.

-Tío… estos mal nacidos

-Ela!- Emma es quien la reprende por las malas palabras.

-¿Qué ahora los defenderán?- Ela no lo puede creer, a pesar de todo siguen defiendo al parecer de idiotas.

-Frijolito- Zelena con voz calmada es quien intenta hacerla entrar en razón- no merecen tú tiempo deja que tú tío se encargue

Las estatuas desaparecen, solo Hades sabe donde fueron a parar.

Regina se sentía aún inquieta su hija estaba a punto de perder los estribos y con el poder que posee podría ser catastrófico.

-Esta bien- Ela decide rendirse – pero si los llego a ver mínimo los torturo.

-Me llenas de orgullo – Hades se limpia una lágrima

-Cariño, creo que mejor explicamos lo que sucede

Emma los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Tengo hambre, podrían explicar mientras comemos – Regina habla, pero es por Ela por quien quiere comer, mientras estuvo en cautiverio ni siquiera agua les dieron.

-Siiiiiii, una hamburguesa gigante por favor

-Frijolito es extraño solo escucharte con un movimiento de manos Zelena materializa a una niña, de cabellos castaños, ojos que en ese momento estaban rojos por la furia, piel ambamarina y una cicatriz en el labio, casi idéntica a Regina , salvo que la pequeña tiene la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Ela?- Henry se acerca - ¿Eres tú?

-Nooo, si soy la scarlett johansson en miniatura- la voz de Ela es irónica y mordaz al igual que su madre morena, excepto que ahora sus ojos son de color verdeazulados.

Él la abraza no lo puede creer, su hermana esta ahí, esta viva, esta con ellos.

-Me salve hace un rato de morir y ahora me asfixias en tus brazos- Henry la suelta y se sonríe.

Regina, Emma se aproximan y la abrazan, la besan, acariciando sus mejillas, no pueden creer que es real. Ela como puede sobrevive a ese abrazo, el primero que recibe de sus madres.

-Eit!!! Que desarmaran a frijolito- Zelena dice divertida.

-¿Frijolito?- dice Emma

-Cuando la veas con envidia lo entenderás.

Región toca su barriga, buscando algo.

-Sigo ahí mamá, solo que por no se cuanto rato estaré con este cuerpo. A todo esto ¿Quién cocinara?

-Pues yo mi sabandija- Hades la mira- ¿Quién mas que yo prepara esas hamburguesas llenas de colesterol que te encantan?

-Nadie!!!! Solo tú tío.

Hades se dirige a la cocina, hace aparecer los ingridientes

-¡Henry , Ela!- grita – uds me ayudaran dejen que la tía hable con su hermana y cuñada.

Ela toma de un brazo a Henry, se van a la cocina.

Zelena se acerca a Regina

-¿No darás un abrazo a tu hermana mayor?

 **Capitulo cortito, ahora la historia comienza a colocarse interesante** **Gracias por leer y los comentarios**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno la historia tomara un giro que espero que guste, ya que esto partió bajo los efectos de unos calmantes muy fuertes y ahora estoy tratando de dar algo de cordura a esto...Para que nos entendamos, Hades estará en Negrita y Zelena en cursiva, es mucho lo que deben contar. Les recuerdo Zelena se encuentra en el salón y Hades en la cocina.**

11 Ela

\- ¿Hermana? – dicen a la vez ambas, tanto Regina como Emma, ninguna entiende nada, hace nada se odiaban, hace nada cada una tenía novio, hace nada… pos jamás pensaron que alguna vez tendrían un trato más allá del cordial y ahora, comparten no 1 sino 2 hijos, se han acercado más de lo que la "moral y las buenas costumbres" permite.

 _-Mejor tomen asiento que tienen mucho que escuchar- con un movimiento de manos, hace aparecer chocolate con canela, un té de arándanos y un jugo para ella._

En la cocina Henry llena de preguntas a Hades, mientras nuestra pequeña Ela aprovechando su forma física, saca sutilmente aguacates para comerlos antes que su tío note este pequeño hurto.

 **-Está bien te contare con ayuda de Ela, todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora…**

 _ **-**_ _¿Saben algo de mitología?_

-¿Cuál? – la morena es quien pregunta- Azteca, egipcia, griega, cristiana?

 _-Todas, bueno todas son lo mismo, solo nos cambian los nombres, mi esposo Hades es el dios del inframundo o infierno de acuerdo con la creencia, es a quién llaman Lucifer (los que siguen la biblia), es Xibalbá en la mitología Maya, Anubis según los egipcios. De acuerdo con la época y que tan locos estén los humanos, les dan nombres extraños._

-Así es, son siempre los mismos, solo que van cambiando sus nombres. - Ela tiene aguacate por todos lados y habla con la boca llena.

-iiiuuuuuggggg- Henry ve como el alimento se mueve dentro de la boca de su hermana, que de odiosa lo hace aún más asqueroso.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotras- la rubia, necesita entender antes que las neuronas terminen colapsando.

 **-Cada 6 eones, nace un nuevo dios, que es fruto de la unión del bien y el mal, el yin yang, blanco y negro… en fin, como veras en este caso son tus madres.**

-Pero mamá ya no es la Reina Malvada- Henry defiende a su madre.

-Si bien mamá está arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, la oscuridad en ella es grande, podría volver a sucumbir, solo por nosotros no lo hace y ojalá no sé vuelva completamente "buena", ya que es la única que es capaz de controlar a un dios- Ela también va explicando.

 _-Tú y yo somos hija de Cora que es una de las 3 diosas de la Furia, pero tiene una gran debilidad por los humanos. Yo soy la mayor de sus hijas, producto de su unión entre ella y un molinero, por su naturaleza hizo que me abandonara y crecí en el "País de las Maravillas", donde fui conocida como la Bruja Mala del Oeste, eso hasta que conocí a Hades…_

 **-Tú abuela después, en otro reino conoció a Henry el padre de Regina, con el cuál intento quedarse, pero ella no es fiel reflejo de la estabilidad.**

 **-** a la abuela le gusta la buena vida y la poca vergüenza, perfectamente puede pasar milenios junto a Baco de fiesta en fiesta…

-Entonces Cora sigue viva?- Regina traga saliva con dificultad recuerda perfectamente que su madre no era un ejemplo de amor y ternura.

 _-Si…, pero cálmate- Zelena trata de terminar su relato- Ella no las molestara, pero si hay otros dioses que no desean que Ela nazca._

-Pero que tienen contra ella? - la rubia no entiende como tanta preocupación por solo una bebé

 **-Tú hermana Henry, es la culminación de un periodo de 100 ciclos de 6 eones, según las Moiras o tejedoras de la vida, es la diosa más poderosa de todos, incluso mayor que Zeus, tenía una vida ya definida, solo teníamos que esperar el momento oportuno en que ella asumiera su lugar en el tiempo, pero …**

-El par de idiotas cambio mi fututo- mirando a su tío- ¿Qué aparece ahora en mi lienzo?

 _-Esta en blanco, todo lo que tenía predestinado cambio, Ela iba a ser secuestrada recién nacida, la intentarían asesinar- tanto la morena y la rubia la miran horrorizada- sus "novios" están dispuesto a todo por recuperarlas. ¿De verdad que diablo fumaban? O sea den el dato para no consumir lo mismo…_

 **-Nosotros con tú tía Zelena, queremos que Ela nazca sana y salva es nuestro bizcochito agrio. Tú eres su voz de la conciencia, con este cambio de futuro…**

Al ver la cara de perplejo de Henry, Ela explica

-Al ser una diosa, con un poder que supuestamente es fantabulosamentecaotico puedo ver parte del futuro, aun siendo solo un montón de células en el vientre de mamá- mira a su tío-eso quiere decir que no conoceré a…

 _-Mulán, es quien rescato a su hija y la crío como propia, eso es lo que debería haber sucedido, pero como el futuro fue cambiado, ahora no sabemos que pasara y nosotros al interferir, para prevenir que mi sobrina desaparezca, hemos cambiado aún más las cosas._

 **-La única etapa donde Ela es vulnerable es durante su gestación y en el momento que corten el cordón umbilical. Por esto junto a Zel decidimos estar cerca e intervenir si es que fuera necesario.**

-Entonces se quedarán!- Ela salta de alegría

 _-No solo nosotros, Mulán viene en camino junto con el guardián que ambas comparten, ella es quien influye en Ela, ahora que tiene forma física no la podrán vigilar 24 horas, así que se necesita alguien que nos ayude a protegerla._

Emma y Regina trataban de procesar todo, si el árbol genealógico de Henry era enredado, el de Ela para que decir.

 **n/a: bueno el capítulo es corto pero le tengo que ir dando estructura a esto, en el próximo capitulo vuelve la deslenguada Ela, ya que debe castigar a Hook, Hood y Rumple.**

 **También en los próximos capítulos explicare como fue el secuestro de Emma y Regina.**

 **Gracias a quienes me han comentado, de verdad que los review motivan a que la historia siga.**


	12. Chapter 12

12 Ela

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y la buena onda, tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad.

-La cena esta lista – Hades aparece en el salón por las 3 mujeres, observa a su esposa y cuñadas.

-Perfecto – Zelena se acerca a él, se dan piquito – tengo mucha hambre y estoy segura que ellas aun están en shock .

-Si se siguen demorando Ela se comerá todo – Henry avisa y vuelve rápidamente al comedor

Ela pov

Observo a mi "familia" reunida alrededor de las mejores hamburguesas de todos los tiempos, aunque mi mamá morena intenta fingir que no lo disfruta, siento que esta saboreando cada bocado, si al final soy yo la que esta en su vientre. Es extraño estar con ella y acá. Menos mal no soy una humana normal o ya estaría con Sertralina y Quetiapina.

-Cuanto tiempo tendré forma humana- quiero saber hasta cuando tengo plazo para torturar un poquito al abuelo de Henry y a los dos idiotas.

-Frijolito- mi tía Zel es quien me da la respuesta- Hasta que cumplas 1 mes de nacida me sorprendo, tuvo que haber usado mucho poder para lograr eso.

-Eso quiere decir

-Que podrás torturar a los 3 idiotas

Mi madre morena deja de lado su hamburguesa me mira seriamente, pensara que me da miedo, se que en el fondo ella también quiere hacer sufrir a los dos idiotas que tienen problema con el cambio de ropa y las duchas diarias.

-Ela no hará eso, no dejare que ella siendo tan pequeña ensucie su corazón.

-Pero mamaaaaaaa!!! Lo merecen, si no los matare, solo sufrirán un poquito -pongo mi mejor cara de cachorro, se sonríe, bingo!!! Tendré que tener cuidado que no se me pase la mano….

-Que no, Ela, Regina tiene razón- mi madre rubia recordado que puede hablar.

-Te dejo que me ayudes – tiento a la suerte

\- los detendré y quedaran en la cárcel – pos yo no me iba a quedar así no más… me la deben y las deudas se pagan jejej, mejor cambio el tema o me vigilaran mas de lo que quiero.

-Donde van a quedarse?- miro a mis tíos.

-Pensaba que mi bizcochito me hiciera algo digno.

Me encanta la idea, al realizar una morada para mis tíos podre demostrar algo de mi poder.

-No es necesario, tenemos habitaciones de sobra.- Mi madre morena coartando mi libertad, pero como se que después desaparece y a mi yo bebé no lo podrán castigar la desafío con la mirada.

-Eres muy pequeña para pagar el precio de la Magia me vuelvo a sonreír, soy la lista de la familia, que parte de que soy la más poderosa de todos los dioses no entienden.

Cual Thanos, hago un chasquido con mis dedos

-Listo tío, espero te guste la habitación que prepare para uds.- miro a mamá y se que me regañara, pero valdrá la pena.

Ambos ríen, pues en el futuro que tenía, nunca permití que alguien me impidiera hacer algo ni siquiera Mamá Mulán, pero con los cambios no sé cómo será ser criada por mis madres, muchos piensan que una Mamá es jodido y yo tengo 3!!! Rayos pobre de mí, ahora lo que importa es él escarmiento que se llevaran Rumple y los 2 idiotas, sólo tendré que esperar que mis madres se duerman, mmmm creo que un hechizo silenciador en su habitación no estará demás.

Después de lo que parecen horas por fin nos envían a dormir, se que Henry caerá cual muñeca china en cama. Mis tíos intuirán lo que hare, pero me dejarán divertirme un rato. Espero que Mamá Regina tenga las hormonas revolucionadas y que no le de tregua a la Ma rubia.

Son las 1 am, es hora…

Aparezco en la tienda de Gold.

-Vaya querida tardaste en aparecer- el timbre cantado del duende me causa gracia.

-Sabias que iba a venir – noto que tienes hechizos de protección- crees que tus teje manejes de ilusionista de sexta van a detenerme. – Solo porque es él abuelo de Henry no lo matare… pero si me puedo divertir.

-Podríamos hacer un trato – choca sus dedos frente a su cara.

-Que me podrías ofrecer – me sonrió nada de lo que diga me interesa.

-Te puedo entregar al pirata y su socio

-jajajjajaa – con un chasquido hago aparecer a los idiotas, los cuales aun son estatuas.

Tengo que demostrar a Gold que su poder no se compara conmigo. Vuelvo a la normalidad a los 2 idiotas.

-Que demonios- Robín el ladrón con honor más falso que su honestidad me mira sin entender nada

-Modales sr Hood, esas no somos formas de hablar ante la hija de sus "reinas"- me sonrio

-No puede ser…- las neuronas de Hook deben estar trabajando tiempo extra para poder asimilar todo -tu estas en el vientre de Regina

-Es maravilloso el poder que se obtiene al ser fruto del amor verdadero.

Las caras de ambos son un poema… ahora los lastimo, los torturo, los convierto en algo que sea útil, quizás un bote y una bicicleta?

Siento que mis madres me están buscando… Rayos

Con un guiño de ojos los 3 quedan envuelto en una burbuja de sana locura….

-Ela!!!!

Me refriego mis ojitos como si estuviera recién despertando

-Si mami- mi voz es dulce cual niña inocente a la cual le interrumpen él sueño.

\- Ela, donde están?- mi ma rubia se acerca y pregunta mirando la burbuja.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ela

-Mamá

-Que has hecho con ellos?

-Yoooooo??? Me ofende no les he hecho ningún rasguño- lo cual es cierto no alcance

-Que es esto? – rubia y curiosa, se estaba acercando demasiado asi que no me queda de otra que traer a los 3 devuelta o Ma también quedaría con un pequeño trauma.

Los rostros de terror de ellos son épicos, miran a Regina y a Emma luego su vista se fija en mí y retroceden cual ratas asustadas, me sonrió, ambas me observan

-Que? Les dije que no tenían ningún rasguño

-Eres un monstruo- El pirata cuyo delineador estaba totalmente corrido me señala

-No les gusto él paseo, alcanzaron a saludar a mamá Coco- jajaja me encantan sus caras.

Robín en un descuido se acerca a mi, me podría defender pero quería ver la reacción de mis madres.

Antes que me tocara estaba por enésima vez contra la pared, la magia de la reina malvada se hacía presente. Es poderosa pero se reprime, ya ok, se que no es bueno matar o internar destruir, pero si es divertido…

Hook trata de tomar a Emma, pero mi mamá morena es mas rápida, coloca al pirata sin nada de delicadeza al lado del gnomo

-Escuchen bien uds dos se vuelven a acercar a Ela, Emma, Henry o a mi no dudare en agregar sus corazones a mi colección.

-Que mal gusto Mamá, el sr Gold gentilmente se preocupara de que tanto ellos como cualquier otro mago o mortal nos quiera lastimar.

Tanto Regina como Emma me observan. Gold asiente con la cabeza

-Vámonos que tengo sueño.

 **Pensaba dejar él cap hasta aquí, pero la sita Lau hizo presión así que continuaré…**

Una vez en casa, mis madres estaban molestas, es gracioso verlas así.

-No queremos que vuelvas a salir así, te podría suceder algo si andas sola.-

-Y daleeee, se supone que la rubia es ma Emma.

-Eit!!!

\- Les explicaron que soy extremadamente poderosa

-Tambien vulnerable…- Si sigo por este camino me van a castigar, mejor me voy por el lado bueno.

Coloco mi mejor cara de cachorro.

-Estaba muy molesta y esos idiotas las querían lastimar, dejarlas en una subasta!!! Como si uds fueran cualquier cosa, ya no sé que pasara en él futuro, y siempre existe la opción de que nos quedemos todos juntos como familia … snif, solo quería protegerlas- si esto no funciona pos vali madres.

Me abrazan y llenan de besos, me acompañan a mi habitación me arropan, Regina hace un hechizo que consta en que si salgo avisara. Sera pero en fin

Fin pov Ela

En la habitación una rubia y una morena se disponen a acostarse nuevamente

-¿Crees que podremos con Ela? – Emma sabes que tendrán una dura tarea con ella

La morena observa como la rubia se quita prenda a prenda, se saborea.

"Es culpa de las hormonas"- la morena tratando de justificar su … subida de presión

Emma nota la mirada depredadora de Regina, demora aun mas en quitar sus ropas, queda en brasier y bragas, se acerca a la morena la toma por la cintura, comienza con un beso suave, casto, romántico, guía sus manos a la blusa de la alcaldesa, desabrocha uno a uno cada botón, va dejando besos en la mandíbula de ella, cuello, hombros, termina con el último botón quita la blusa sin prisas, nada las apura. Pero nuestra alcaldesa no opina los mismo.

Se separa un poco quita su falda, deja a la rubia deleitarse con su cuerpo por unos segundos. De forma fugaz pega su cuerpo a la rubia, la besa de forma posesiva, la necesita, necesita sentirla sobre, bajo, al costado de ella. No se anda con rodeos y arranca el brasier de la salvadora, acaricia con uno de los senos con la mano y al otro le da atención con la boca, besa, succión, da pequeñas lamidas, pequeñas mordidas. Nuestra salvadora siente su cuerpo reaccionar al toque de Regina, sus bragas están muy mojadas. Regina acomoda su cuerpo sobre la rubia, encantan perfectamente, cóncavo y convexo, las manos de la rubia toman del cabello a la morena y la acerca a sus labios, esta vez él beso es furioso, ninguna quiere dejar que la otra lleve las riendas, Emma quita él brasier de la reina, sus intimidades solo están separadas por la final tela de las bragas empapadas. Con un movimiento de manos Regina hace desaparecer las bragas, están por fin piel con piel, no dejan de besarse mientras la morena se mueve de manera experta, logrando que ambos clítoris se rocen, las manos de Emma arañan la espalda de Regina.

Siguen en esa postura hasta que ambas entre gemidos llegan al orgasmo. Pero la rubia quiere poseer a la morena, cambia de postura se coloca sobre ella, comienza a besar, lamer y morder, sus labios quieres memorizar cada lunar, cada marca, cada cicatriz, sus manos acarician cada milímetro, realmente lo hace con adoración. Sus labios rozan el pezón de la reina, lo muerde, chupetea, sabe que dejara marca, cosa que a la reina no parece desagradar.

La mano que tiene libre busca entre los pliegues de la reina, siente lo excitada que se encuentra Regina, con cuidado ingresa un dedo, cuando escucha los gemidos de Regina, agrega un segundo dedo, deja de atender el seno de la reina y se dirige a los labios de está. La besa mientras la penetra suavemente, abre sus dedos en el interior, comienza a moverlos en círculo mientras su pulgar acaricia el clítoris, recibe cada gemido en su boca, cada suspiro.

-Emma más rápido

Para Emma fue música para sus oídos, apuro el movimiento de sus embestidas.

-Vamos gime para mi- la rubia habla al oído Regina y asi lo hace, cada vez más fuerte, menos mal la estancia esta insonorizada o despertarían a todo el pueblo, traumando asi también a los Encantadores.

Cuando Emma siente el orgasmo de Regina en su mano se detiene. La besa nuevamente.

-Desde ahora eres mía- misch la salvadora es algo posesiva al parecer.

-Que yo sepa no tenemos ninguna relación- Regina quiere jugar un poco con la salvadora.

-Diria que … estamos más que unidas, o vas a seguir negando qué...-

Suena el celular de la Salvadora... quién diablos llamara? o sea quien se atreve a interrumpirlas (estúpida autora que de nuevo esta bajo los efectos de las drogas).

 _Llamada entrante_ _Hook_

(N/A: Ahhh noo aquí quedo la grande, como el manco tiene la osadía de llamar a Emma)

Los ojos de Regina tienen un fulgor morado.

-Creo que es hora de enseñar al pirata – Se acerca a Emma- que tú solo serás mía.

Regina sin miramiento gira a la salvadora dejando a esta boca abajo, ella se tiende sobre ella, sus senos rozan la banca espalda de Emma. Con sus piernas separa las de Emma, muerde el cuello de la salvadora, pasa su brazo derecho por alrededor del cuello de Emma, sin lastimarla, pero si ejerciendo la presión exacta para que fuera muy excitante, la morena se pega aun más a la salvadora, con su mano izquierda busco entre los muslos de la salvadora y encontró, más que dispuesta y húmeda, sin miramientos...

Nuevamente suena el celular de Emma:

 _Llamada entrante_ _Hook_

Regina gruñe y con magia contesta el celular, mientras con 3 dedos penetra a Emma.

-Ahhhh Regina!!!!... Si por favor sigue … así

La morena mordía el cuello de Emma dejando claras marcas de sus dientes. Mientras seguía embistiendo a la rubia.

-¿A quién perteneces?

-A ti Regina- dice esto entre gemidos- solo a ti...

-Emma!!! Eres tú??- Hook, no puede creer lo que escucha, jamás con él se escucho tan excitada- Emma que haces?

-Te lo dibujo...- Regina es quien contesta, sin dejar de moverse dentro de Emma, dejara más que claro que la rubia solo le pertenece a ella, más ahora que tiene claro sus sentimientos.

-Rayos!!!! Regina- La rubia se desploma bajo el cuerpo de la alcaldesa- Esta me la pagas

-Cuando quieras cielo...

Hook seguía escuchando asqueado (N/A asqueado po, yo feliz me uniría a ellas).

-Capitán de riachuelo ya no tiene nada que hablar con mi mujer- La morena al igual como contesto corta la llamada.

-Eres cruel – se sonríe la pelirrubia

-Me vas a decir que no te gusto...

La rubia se gira, mira a Regina y la rodea con las piernas, se vuelven a besar...

-Mamáaaa!!!!!! Ahhh noooooo!!! Otra vez- Ela entro sin miramientos al dormitorio de sus madres...

 **Bueno y así termina este capítulo, no creo poder actualizar más de una vez por semana ya que estamos en exámenes finales y salí dura pal concurso... tengo que estudiar ene...**

Un abrazo


	13. Chapter 13

13 ELA

-¡Rayos, centellas… necesito cloro para lavar mis ojos!- Ela esta impactada por lo que acaba de ver- Nota mental tocar la puta puerta antes de entrar… ¡por la xuxa!

Ya vestidas Regina y Emma bajan a ver a su hija. Escuchan a una alterada Ela hablando con Pepe Grillo…

-Mira Grillo, necesito terapia intensiva para olvidar el trasero de mamá Regina, con las piernas de mi má rubia a su alrededor…

Archie, la miraba sin comprender quien era esa niña, que decía que Emma y Regina son sus madres, él solo tiene noción que Henry es hijo de ambas.

-¡Ela!- es Emma quien interrumpe, no quiere que el mundo se imagine el trasero de Regina.

-¿Qué?! Uds están empeñadas en traumarme… Tíos!- con un chasquido hace aparecer a Zelena y Hades, cuya postura era muy similar a la que una rubia y morena estaban hace unos momentos- Que mier…! Hueon en esta familia no hay nadie que no tenga sexo matutino… invocaría a Henry pero capaz se este haciendo una paja con la suerte que tengo… Terminare en el psiquiátrico por culpa de uds.

-Yo que?- Henry bajo ya que escuchaba los gritos de Ela. Observa a sus madres y mira hacia donde estaban Hades y Zelena, que a causa del shock aun no cambiaban la postura- Que rayos, ahora somos voyeristas- cubre sus ojos.

En un parpadeo Hades viste a su esposa y a él.

-Bizcochito…- se acerca a Ela

-No me toques que vi donde tenías las manos- Hades se sonríe

-Jajajaja tienes razón, para la próxima cuando nos invoques procura incluir ropa por favor, no me gustan que vean a mi esposa sin ropa…

-Por lo menos mi futuro se ve bien, las mujeres de mi familia, tienen buen físico - fue más un pensamiento en voz alta.- Mamá me puedes explicar como con casi 90 años tienes ese culo?

Archie, seguía sin entender nada, pero no quería interrumpir, al parecer la niña es algo voluble y muy poderosa.

Regina ante el comentario de Ela se sonroja.

-¿Quién te dijo que tengo 90 años?- Regina buscaba su tabla de salvación cambiando el tema.

\- A ver naciste en otra realidad, te casaron con 17 años, con un viejo asqueroso, luego soportaste mas o menos hasta los 26 a ese idiota, estuviste hasta que boba nieves tuvo a Emma, en el bosque encantado, eso sería hasta tus 36, luego aca el tiempo estuvo detenido aprox 50 años, de los cuales en el mundo real avanzo más lento, mamá Emma llego cuando ella tenia 28 años, o sea además de ser la abuelalastra de Emma, le cuadriplicas las edad… ya me hice bolas…

Regina sonríe, misión cumplida, si bien no le gusta hablar de su edad, en este caso es lo mejor.

-Tengo 107 años, aunque represente 40- la mandíbula de todos los presentes cae al suelo.

-Pues para 107 años, tienes pedazo de culo… momento, culo Regina más piernas de Emma, me traume de nuevo!

-disculpen que hago yo aquí? - Archie se atreve a hablar.

-Eres psicólogo necesito terapia!- Paciencia Ela no tiene.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Archie, ella es nuestra hija- Emma habla, intenta cambiar nuevamente el tema- Regina está embarazada y tendremos a esta pequeña terremoto- se acerca y toma a Ela por los hombros.

\- cómo es que esta aquí ella y a la vez Regina embarazada….

Entre los 4 se explayan explicando la situación de Regina, Emma y Ela. Aunque en realidad lo que querían era que Ela no siguiera con el tema de encontrar a sus madres y tíos teniendo sexo.

-O sea en 9 meses nacerá Ela- todo el aporte de pepe grillo…

-En realidad son 13 meses…- Ela prefiere aclarar este punto.

-¿Cómo que 13 meses?- La morena es quien pregunta.

-Los embarazos de las brujas o hechiceras es de 13 meses, no 9 como los mortales….y quizás sea un poco más recuerda que llevas una diosa en el vientre, una diosa traumada.

Archie ve la incomodidad de los presentes…

-Ela te parece agendemos horas en mi consulta…

-Por fin dices algo, grillito…. Si por favor

Acuerdan las fechas de las terapias, Ela agradece y envía al grillo de vuelta a su consulta.

-Pues aparte de traumada de mataran de inanición ….

Para Regina esa fue su vía de escape, en la cocina se refugiaría por un rato.

Suena el timbre y Ela es quien corre a la puerta pues sabia quien era. Abre la puerta

-Má Mulán!- la abraza, Ela la quiere en su vida y espera que sus 3 madres se lleven bien.

-Claro y yo estoy pintado…- Mushu es el guardián de Mulán y de Ela.

-Como me voy a olvidar de ti pequeña lagartija- lo abraza y coloca en su hombro.

Mulán no venía sola, pues Elsa, Aurora y Maléfica la acompañaban….

-Mamá te toca echar más agua a la olla!

Lo que Ela no sospechaba que la vida de sus madres sería un caos en adelante con Elsa y Maléfica rondandolas.

 **Mil disculpas por n actualizar, sé que todos quienes escriben se justifican con los exámenes finales y no soy la excepción…. Snif, snif, snif…**

 **Gracias a todos los comentarios:**

 **Guest yo veo los capítulos 11 y 12**

 **any vi el sexto review**

 **15marday gracias por tus comentarios**

 **Fabita MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y SOPORTAR A ESTA LOCA CON SUS CAMBIOS! TE QUIERO MUCHO, GRACIAS POR ALENTARME EN LOS ESTUDIOS Y SOPORTAR MIS GANAS DE ASESINAR A MIS COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO Y COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES… NO IMAGINE ENCONTRAR UNA AMIGA COMO TU…**

 **Sita Lau, avanzo lento, pero no dejare tirado el fic**


	14. Chapter 14

14 Ela

Un gran golpe en la puerta me hace girar, aunque la veo frente a mí, no lo puedo creer…

-Nosotras tenemos que hablar- Ela con voz de mando exige de mi tiempo, cosa que últimamente es escaso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Esta chiquilla es más poderosa de lo que se ha descrito.

-Exijo que me ayudes a arreglar el entuerto en que nos metiste…- realmente esta molesta

-Momento que yo las metí? Mi función es solo pasar a texto lo que Uds. viven…

-Si por eso detallas los encuentros de mis madres para fanfiction, wattpad y cuanta plataforma publicas…

-Se supone que tú no deberías aparecer…- Definitivo hablare con mi psiquiatra y pediré cambio de drogas, estoy alucinando.

-Mira anda publica y apuesto que van a estar de acuerdo conmigo a que arregles el puto fic.

En la consulta de Pepe Grillo se encuentra Ela, se mueve de un lado para otro; las cosas en casa no están del todo bien.

-Ela si sigues así harás un agujero en el suelo. – Archie necesita que Ela se relaje.

Bufando Ela se sienta en el sillón, toma su cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Qué hago Grillo? Si esto sigue como van, me quedare con mis madres, pero con nulas opciones que se vuelvan a hablar.

-Dime que fue lo que ocurrió- Ve como la niña suspira y comienza el relato.

"No podía creer que má Mulán estuviera abrazada a mí, mis tíos tuvieron la consideración de regalar a Mulán de esta época sus recuerdos futuros, para que me buscara y a la vez se hiciera de una guardia real, las cuales contaba con Maléfica y Elsa. Bueno Aurora también esta, pero creo que es porque má Mulán quiere hincar el diente.

Con mi grito, aparece mamá Regina y Emma, ambas quedan de piedra cuando observan a las invitadas, en mi infinita inocencia, pensé que la molestia que nacía en ellas era por el abrazo que má Mulán me estaba dando, antes que preguntes Grillo, si siento todo lo que mis madres, excepto cuando se dan y no consejos…

Luego de la nada veo a Maléfica y a Elsa pegadas a la pared…"

-Ela como llegaron a la pared.

-Cuando recién aparecí en las vidas de mis madres, coloque un hechizo en ambas que nadie las puede tocar, si alguien se acerca a ellas con intenciones no muy puras o que las quieran lastimar, mi magia repele a la persona azotándolas contra lo más cercano.

-Entonces por eso Maléfica y Elsa no se pueden acercar a tus madres.

-Exacto! Lo que yo no sabia es que mis madres ya habían tenido encuentros no muy sutiles con ambas.

Archie coloca cara de no entender

-Que quizás pude ser hija de Maléfica, según mi má morena manos de fuego eso ocurrió hace muchos años, antes de la maldición que los trajo a todos acá. Mi má rubia tuvo su perreo intenso con la reina de hielo, no hace mucho tiempo, al parecer le fue infiel al manco delineado con Elsa…

-Pero es sencillo, que Maléfica ni Elsa se acerquen a tus madres.

-El detalle Grillito es que mis dos madres son psicopatamente celosas, posesivas y un tanto locas. Y las dos rubias, la de fuego y la de hielo no ayudan con eso.

-Sigo sin ver mayor problema, Regina acepto que Emma es su amor verdadero y Emma ha gritado a todo aquel que la quiera o no escuchar que es la mujer mas afortunada del mundo porque su amor es correspondido.

-¡Grillo, tanto Maléfica como Elsa quieren estar en las sabanas de mis madres! Y por todo lo que se gritaron no descansaran hasta lograrlo.

-Quien ama no engaña.

-Grillo quien habla de amor, ellas hablan de sexo!

En casa de la alcaldesa…

-¿Explícame que tannnn espectacular fue tu relación con la lagartija superdesarrollada?- Emma esta molesta de enterarse que su mujer, la madre de sus hijos, tuviera una relación con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

-Que creías que con 107 años no probaría a ninguna mujer, mi relación con Maléfica tenia un fin… con que derechos vienes a reclamar si te tiraste a la reina de culo helado y a Lily.

-Ya ahora dirás que casi fuiste también mi suegra.

-Lo que digo Emma – Regina estaba sacando paciencia que no sabía que poseía para alguien más que no fuera Henry o Ela- Que tú y yo tenemos historias pasadas que no deberían afectar ahora. Porque, si te atreves a siquiera mirar a la Barbie albina, te juro que no podrás volver a mirar a nadie más en tu vida.

-si tú vuelves a mirar a Maléfica, cenaremos dragón.

-Lo dudo amor, Maléfica tiene más de algún truco para conseguir lo que desea.

Emma empuja a Regina contra la pared cargando todo su peso en ella, sus ojos destellan furia, deseo, pasión e ira.

-Tú eres mía, solo mía- besa y muerde el cuello de la alcaldesa- nadie jamás volverá a saborear esos labios, que no sea yo, nadie más marcará tú cuello, como lo hago yo…

Regina se estaba dejando llevar por la posesividad de Emma, quien tenia el poder de botar cada barrera que la morena intentaba en vano colocar.

-Emma, vamos sigue.

-Ahora veras quien manda aquí- si bien Regina es dominante en el sexo, dejarse dominar de vez en cuando no es malo.

-Te sugiero que la amarres y uses un arnés eso la enloquece…- Maléfica entro inoportunamente al despacho

BUM! Así como jugando media misión destruida por la onda de magia que libero la furia de la Salvadora.

-Emma!¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Así que te amarren y con arnés- Emma esta furiosa ya suficiente era saber que no era la primera mujer de Regina, pero saber detalles de su vida sexual la estaba enloqueciendo

-Ehhhhh yo no debería haber escuchado eso- Ela apareció cuando sintió la ola de furia en ella, sabía que Emma está a punto de perder el control- Creo que me lavare los oídos con cloro.

-Ela, sal de aquí yo hablo con tú madre- Regina no quiere que Ela o Henry vean a Emma de esa forma, menos al saber que pierde el filtro de lo que habla.

-No mamá esta fuera de control

Regina observa hacia donde esta Emma… a quien un aura roja la envuelve, va fuerte y derecho donde Maléfica dispuesta que desapareciera de todos los mundos y de todos los tiempos. Regina en un rápido movimiento se coloca frente a Maléfica, sabe que su Emma se arrepentirá si la mata, así que se arriesga. Pero nada ocurre Emma sigue avanzando. Regina trata de colocar un escudo para proteger a Mal, pero con un solo movimiento Emma lo hace desaparecer, ni la Emma Oscura daba tanto miedo como esta Emma celosa.

En un ultimo intento, Regina ingresa dentro del aura que envuelve a Emma, la mira a los ojos dice

-"Te amo"- la besa, no existe nada más poderoso que el beso del amor verdadero; excepto una mujer celosa y encabronada.

El beso funciono, Emma bajo sus revoluciones, se fundió en un abrazo con Regina cuando…

-Mierda! Má, agarra a mamá!- Ela sintió que toda la furia de Emma fue absorbida por Regina y ahora la Reina culo helado corre peligro

-¿Qué ,por qué?

-Así que, jugando con helado, usando halls negros…- Ahora es una Regina furiosa


	15. Chapter 15

Ela 15

 **Estaba sentada frente al notebook, tratando de continuar con la historia de Ela, cuando me llega el aroma a cabello chamuscado…**

 **-Escuincle!!!! ¿¿¿Que pasó te las diste de peluquera con fuego???**

 **-Gfa esta loca yo juego fornite…- ese acento mexicano que se pega por los youtubers… estoy que la deporto XD.**

 **¡¡¡¡Miro a mi alrededor y es ELA!!!! Hueón es ELA, con su cabello chamuscado, un golpe en la cara y me mira con furia… tomo mi celular para llamar a mi psiquiatra, definitivo ya perdí la cordura. Se acerca peligrosamente y me quita mi teléfono.**

 **-Arregla la historia entre mis madres!!!- su voz es autoritaria**

 **-Qué? – definitivo la adicción a la cerveza no es sana…**

 **-Que no estas ebria… - me mira- toma asiento es hora que hablemos.**

 **Me explica que yo me encuentro en otra realidad donde su vida es solo una historia que nació de la retorcida imaginación de una cuarentena obsesionada con una actriz puerto riqueña, que en su realidad es la alcaldesa Mills. La escucho atentamente** ….

El aura que envolvió a Regina era aún más peligrosa que la del Oscuro en su más malvado momento. Hades, Zelena y Ela intentan en vano hablar con Regina. Nuestra reina tiene en sus ojos solo la cara de Emma, quien intenta abrazar a su mujer pero esta desaparece en una nube violeta de color muy intenso.

-Mierda!!! – Ela desaparece al segundo que lo hace su madre, tiene claro que los sentimientos de furia que posee en esos momentos la Morena son maximizados por estar embarazada y la que corre verdadero peligro en ese momento no es la lagartija súper desarrollada, o el pirata Manco, no es la estúpida Barbie desabrida que su madre rubia tocó.

Emma al no controlar su magia de forma óptima, no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos pasarán a la morena; es así como nuestra encabronada Regina se enteró detalles pocos decorosos del "affair" que tuvo la rubia con la Barbie.

Elsa trata de protegerse de la furia con la que es atacada por la morena

-Por favor esto me aburre, dame un poco de pelea… -los ojos de Regina son de un violeta intenso con leves matices dorados y plateados.

Elsa no es capaz ni siquiera de replicar ya que toda su energía esta en tratar de no morir, se da cuenta que la magia de la otrora Reina Malvada es muy superior a la de ella.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! Por favor para- Ela quiere hacer entrar en razón a la morena- Mamá esto es mi culpa, es mi poder el que hace que no te controles, deja que me acerque…

-Regina detente- Hades muestra preocupación- si no lo haces puedes romper la barrera espacio tiempo, sin necesidad de una pistola de portales.

-Vaya, vaya de verdad que tiene un gran poder… dejen que lo use- Zelena esta maravillada con lo que observa.

-Tía no ayudas!!!!

Corriendo se acercan los encantadores, junto al posible cisne asado.

-Regina, para!!!! – Emma intenta en vano acercarse, siendo apartada por la magia de la Morena.

-Una vez villana, siempre Villana- la insípida de Blanca Nieves con sus aportes. Olvidando que tiene ropa tendida con la Reina Malvada.

-Si, siempre y me enorgullece serlo, no lo niego, no niego mi pasado, ni mis malas acciones haciéndome pasar por buena!!! No soy como uds!!! No seré jamás como uds!!!

-Regina, cariño

-No me vuelvas a llamar "cariño", ni decir ninguna frase cliché que has usado con los insípido amantes que has tenido.

-Eh, que mal no lo pasaba- añade Hook, (na: como diablos apareció)

-No serias capaz de identificar cuando una mujer lo pasa bien o te esta fingiendo.

\- Regina… - Emma tiene miedo aún no sabe que es lo morena logró saber de ella.

-Ela vámonos de aquí, David ayúdame- Blanca firmando su casi sentencia de muerte.

-No te atrevas a tocar a MI HIJA!!!

-Nosotros cuidaremos mejor de los hijos de Emma que tú…

"puta Elsa" piensa Ela, "no te puedes quedar callada"

-Mamá Noooooo!!!!

Ela se coloca frente al hechizo que Regina lanza, repeliendo casi la totalidad de este, solo termina con el cabello un tanto quemado. Con lo que no contaba es que su madre rubia la iba a tirar al suelo en su afán de protegerla, ganando un bello raspon en su cara.

-Ela!!!! – la morena reacciona, se acerca a su hija a paso veloz.

- **¿Entonces todo lo que escribo de verdad ocurre?**

 **-Al fin!!! Exacto, todo sucede y tienes que arreglar todo lo que ha sucedido, MM no puede estar muda toda la historia, mis madres se deben reconciliar, mis tíos tienen más protagonismo del que les has dado…**

 **-Ehhh como que pava Nieves esta muda???**

 **-Actualiza pronto, no después de meses y veras que la dejaste muda.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ela 16

-¿Qué cuando ocurrió eso? – Ela no creía lo que pasaba, tanto Regina como Emma no sabían a que se refería.

Nuestra pequeña deslenguada se acercaba lentamente a su madre rubia. Acerca sus manos al vientre de la rubia …

-Es pequeño y tan poderoso como yo- esto lo dice más para ella que para sus madres.

Una nube azul y verde trae consigo a Zelena y Hades..

-Pequeño Caramelo acido ¿Lo sientes?

Ela asiente lentamente…

-Esto es único en cualquier tiempo- Zelena se gira para ver a su hermana- ¡Esa es mi hermana!...Felicitaciones a ambas.

-Nos pueden decir que está pasando- la pelirrubia estaba molesta

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo- en una nube color plata aparece un niño, de tez morena, viva imagen de la peli morena, con ojos marrones de gran brillo. Su rostro refleja diversión.

Las neuronas de Regina funcionaban a toda velocidad, y al hacer la suma de 1+1 le dio como resultado que el niño frente a ella es su hijo, pero…

-De que me perdí?- Henry aparece ve al niño, ve a su hermana y a todos los que están en el salón.

El pequeño moreno que se ve casi de la misma edad de Ela.

-Si gustan toman asiento, que esta historia se viene para largo- con un movimiento de manos hace que los presentes esten comodamente sentados y con bebidas frente a ellos.- Bueno eso inicio hace unas dos semanas…

 **Dos semanas atrás…**

 _-Así que, jugando con helado, usando halls negros…- Ahora es una Regina furiosa._

Si recuerdan nuestra querida Reina Malvada quería hacer de la Barbie Albina un helado derretido y evaporado a punta de bolas de fuego, lo cual hizo que Ela quedara con un rasguño en la cara y el cabello chamuscado. Snow en vez de ayudar empeoro a situación (clásico de los Charming).

 _-Ela! – la morena reacciona, se acerca a su hija a paso veloz._

"Por favor que este bien, por favor que no sea grave", piensa la morena mientras va corriendo hacia su hija, cuando por fin se acerca ve a la rubia sobre la pequeña que trataba de quitársela de encima.

-¡Se nota que eres rubia! Que parte que soy más poderosa que cualquiera no entienden… el hechizo de mamá no me hubiera hecho daño…

La rubia lejos de molestarse sintió alivio que su hija con lengua de víbora estuviera bien. Se levanta ayudando a Ela a que se coloque de pie. La pelimorena llega al lado de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, las observa entre avergonzadas y aliviada de que se encuentren bien.

-Lo… lo siento- dice la morena mirando directamente a su pequeña, aunque sabe que su reacción fue un tanto exagerada sigue molesta con la rubia.

Ela al sentir lo que su madre siente, se acerca la abraza.

-Mami te amo- con esas simples palabras Regina se calma, abraza aun mas fuerte a su hija.

Mirando la escena están Snow, David, Elsa y Hook, es una mezcla de explosivos marca acmé, que detonara.

-Después de esta conmovedora escena- Snow es quien habla- creo que es hora que mis nietos y mi hija se vayan a nuestra casa.

Regina cierra los ojos, como invocando a todos los dioses por paciencia.

-Snow no te metas con mis hijos

-SON MIS NIETOS

-Tú voz, me irrita, cuando aprendas a no meterte en la vida de los demás volverás a hablar- pues así como jugando sin mayor complejidad Snow quedo muda.

Cual pez fuera del agua Snow abre y cierra la boca sin lograr emitir ningún sonido.

-¿Qué has hecho?- David es quien encara a Regina.

Regina no puede creer que con solo decir algo esto se cumpla.

-woo, ohohoh… momento que la abuela se lo merece…

-Pues ella se lo busco David, además cuando van a entender que Regina y Ela son una, la magia en ellas es muy poderosa, pueden lograr cualquier cosa…- Emma demostrando que si presta atención a las palabras de su hija.

Ela mira sorprendida a Emma por la respuesta y es casi tal como la rubia dijo, salvo que Regina tiene que estar con los sentimientos a flor de piel para que los hechizos funcionen, o muy enojada o muy feliz.

 **-Te das cuenta el enredo que estas formando- Ela de nuevo en mi habitación , definitivo o me cambian las drogas o cambio de psiquiatra, estas ya no sirven.**

 **-¿esto será habitual entre nosotras? ¿se supone que solo eres producto de mi imaginación?**

 **-Que no soy producto de tú imaginación!**

 **De lejos escucho**

 **-¡Amaaaaaaa! Actualiza!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ela 17

Regina y Emma se encuentran en su habitación, sus 3 hijos duermen (o eso esperan).

-Existira algún método anticonceptivo mágico?- La morena la observa con una ceja arqueada- Digo… o nos llenaremos de niños.

\- Hasta ahora no se sabia de ningún caso como nosotras, así que srta Swan, la abstinencia es lo que nos queda.

-Pos que vengan más hijo- trato que sonara chistoso, pero no resulto mucho.

-Seremos capaces de saber llevar a los 3 niños por buen camino?

-Los dos menores tienen mucho potencial para la magia de luz y oscuridad.

Se quedan en silencio recordando las palabras de su hijo recién aparecido.

" _Ela como bien sabes todo debe estar en equilibrio, pues yo soy tú contrapeso, hermanos de luz y oscuridad, bien y mal, como quieras llamarlo. Ninguno de los 2 sabe a que estamos destinados, solo que debemos permanecer juntos"_ esas fueron las palabras de Max.

Hades y Zelena escucharon por completo la historia del niño; todo calzaba con el equilibro, mas no esperaban que tan pronto ambos se juntaran.

-A mi malvada cuñada se le viene una ardua tarea, en criar a los dos caramelos ácidos.

-Podrán hacerlo, solo espero no se coloque paranoica con el asunto del bien o el mal.

-De ser así, tendremos que interceder…

-No entra dentro de nuestra ayuda quitarle a alguno de los niños…

Hades levanta las manos en son de "yo no he dicho eso"

-Me refería a que vamos a tener que ayudarlas a ver que la mayoría de las personas tienen en equilibrio esos dos elementos y que de acuerdo a sus decisiones se transforman en buenos o malos, pero que en el caso de nuestros pequeños monstruos eso se multiplica por un millón.

Los 3 niños Henry, Ela y Max se encuentran en la habitación del mayor.

-Escuincle como es eso que uno de los dos será malo.

Max revira los ojos…

-Mira Dobby mas respeto que soy la mayor..

-Aun no sabemos quién nacerá primero, quien te asegura que no serás tú la pequeña princesita de mamis, y yo un caballero que deberá protegerte.

-Que me cuido sola…

-Pues por algo aparecí

-Ehhhh tiempo, pido tiempo- Henry quiere saber algunas cosas- Max que es lo que realmente sucede?

-Estamos todos en peligro…- mira a sus hermanos- en el Olimpo no les hace gracia que podamos llegar a nacer.

-Estás insinuando….

-Pero uds son poderosos podrán proteger a nuestra familia, nuestras madres no dejaran que les suceda nada, ya vieron como se pone mamá Regina cuando la enfadan.

-Una cosa es luchar con el oscuro, el manco o el duende y la otra enfrentarse a dioses con sus ejércitos.

-¿Es una guerra?- Henry traga saliva

-Si.

 ***hija hermosa de mi corazón, solo serán 4 capitulos mas de Ela.**

 **Disculpen la demora, pero es que en mi cabeza nacieron otras historias que la estoy escribiendo.**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
